phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Linda Flynn-Fletcher
Linda Flynn-Fletcher (Caroline Rhea) es la madre de Phineas Flynn y Candace Flynn, y la madrastra de Ferb Fletcher. Está casada con Lawrence Fletcher. Ella es una madre estadounidense regular, a pesar de que toca en una banda de jazz forma libre con la madre de Isabella y la madre de Jeremy Johnson. Su aniversario con Lawrence Fletcher es el 15 de junio.thumb|165px thumb|115pxNo se sabe mucho de la vida temprana de Linda, solo que fue una cantante conocida como lindana. Nació de Clyde y Betty Jo en Estados Unidos. ("Quita a Pie Grande de mi Vista")thumb|334px Tenía el mismo estilo de cabello, ya que tiene para toda su vida y había muy grandes, profundos ojos azules. ("El Cumpleaños de Mamá") Es extraño que Linda tiene su estilo de pelo de adultos desde que es una niña pequeña, como se muestra en el episodio "Mamá ", como el de Bobbi fabuloso, que no fue famoso hasta la década de 1990. (" Si, Vamos a Reunir a La Banda "). 70's thumb|334px En los años 70, Linda tomó la misma manera que varias de thumb|226pxthumb|260pxthumb|256pxlas personas de su tiempo, incluyendo fondos de la campana y el pelo muy largo. Ella parecía ser muy popular. Este fue el año en que asistió a la universidad. Ella pudo haber pertenecido a una hermandad llamada Delta Kappa Omicron (ΔKO) ("El Cumpleaños de Mamá") 80's Durante la década de 1980, Linda alguna vez salió con Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Sin embargo, no terminó bien, y thumb|274pxDoofenshmirtz no facilito las cosas al llevar a Linda en su maletero del coche para llevarla al teatro de forma gratuita. ("¿Qué es lo que hace?") Más tarde, Linda tuvo una carrera musical como Lindana, anotando un mega éxito con Soy Lindana y I Wanna Have Fun!. Lindana se convirtió en un rápido maravilla de un hit, y trabajó con la compañía discográfica Grandes-O-Records. Pero, después de pasar por las rabietas diva, su canción se convirtió en música de ascensor, su carrera había terminado. Años más tarde, tuvo un concierto de reencuentro, pero después, nadie más que algunos fans acordaron de ella. Algún tiempo después del concierto de reunión de su álbum también fueron re-vendidos y traducidos a varios idiomas, incluido Pig Latin. ("Superestrellas") Vida personal En los años 90, Linda se reunió y se casó con un hombre al que ella tuvo dos hijos con, Candace Flynn y Phineas. Los dos se divorciaron o bien murió, y Linda crió a sus hijos solos durante unos años. Durante este tiempo, siguió el "Grunge" tendencia de la época, y se reunió con unos pocos hombres. ("El Cumpleaños de Mamá") Más tarde, Linda conoció a un hombre llamado Lawrence Fletcher. Los dos se enfrascaron en una cuantas veces, y compartieron su primer beso en un concierto de Love Händel Händel. 2 Los dos se enamoraron, en parte por esta experiencia y en parte por el amor de Linda Lawrence de singularidad de utilizar referencias anticthumbuadas historia. Los dos se casaron el 15 de junio. ("Si, Vamos a Reunir a La Banda", "Viaje Al Espacio" "El cumpleaños de Mamá") Linda y la boda de Lawrence. Linda vive actualmente con su esposo en Danville Lawrence Fletcher, sus hijos Candace y phineas, y su hijastro Ferb. Ella todavía mantiene una carrera musical, lo que lleva una banda de jazz de forma libre con las madres de Jeremy e Isabella. El grupo juega habitualmente en el Mall Googolplex, un popular centro comercial de Danville. ("Juguetes Para el Mundo " Linda y su marido son ávidos jugadores de bolos, bolos con regularidad en los planos local Bowl-R-Ama. En honor a su aniversario de boda de Lawrence, los hijos de Linda, Phineas y Ferb, reunieron a Love Händel para un concierto en su patio trasero. ("El Drama de los Bolos", "Sí, Vamos a Reunir a la Banda") En el verano de c. 2008, Lawrence, pasando por una moda en la que estaba obsesionado con el nombramiento de estrellas por su precio bajo, con el nombre en una estrella después de Linda, junto con el resto de la casa y un niño de entrega de pizzas. ("Viaje Al Espacio") Linda se quedó varada en una isla brevemente con sus hijos, esposo y amiga de sus hijos, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, después de su barco quedó atrapado en una tormenta. Su marido pasó al reparar el agujero, y luego todo el grupo salió de nuevo a la tierra. ("Naufragos") Linda ha usado una cinta de color puce para mostrar su apoyo para encontrar una cura para antidisestablishmentarianism, aunque es "más de una posición ideológica que una enfermedad", como dice su marido. ("El Cometa Kermilian") Los hijos de Linda brevemente iniciaron un intento de un día de duración para crear conciencia sobre acetatos. Linda como una participación en la promocion, con cintas de de sensibilización de Acetatos en los dedos. ("La Palbra del Día") Apariencia Física Es color de piel blanca y cabello rojizo Relaciones Viendo las Grandes Ideas En general, Linda nunca ha llegado a casa a tiempo para ver las grandes ideas de Phineas y Ferb pues los planes han desaparecido a causa de Doofenshmirtz y Perry. Sin embargo, ella ha sido consciente de algunos de inventos. * La agrthumb|362px|Linda mostrandole las mascotas que Phineas puede comprarupación de Love Händel ("Sí, Vamos a Reunir a la Banda").- * Su fiesta de cumpleaños ("El Cumpleaños de mamá").- * La máquina traductora de los animales("Entrevista con un Ornitorrinco", aunque debido a su de su fallido intento de traducir el raro sonido de Perry, es probable que no sabe que en realidad funcionaba. * La conciencia del concierto del Acetato ("La Palabra del Día", más tarde la memoria de todos, pero de Candace). * El barco Phineas y Ferb construcción("El Monstruo del Lago Naríz", aunque no era más que consciente de la Nosebud pequeño bote de remos, no el laboratorio gigante bajo el agua debajo del barco). * El fuerte en el patio trasero ("Thaddeus y Thor", sólo el nivel superior, no el fuerte rascacielos). * Su viaje hacia el futuro, así como su Montaña Rusa del episodio número 1 de "El Viaje Cuántico de Phineas y Ferb"(Aunque más tarde, nunca ocurrió hasta los 35 años de edad, Candace fijar el pasado, y debido a Isabel, quien se fue al pasado y nunca darse por Phineas y Ferb una herramienta, lo que les va en el futuro, en primer lugar.). * Ornitorrinco motivos para incubar * Candace ("Perry Puso un Huevo"). * Ella ve uno de los artilugios de Phineas y Ferb en "El código del Bravucón", pero piensa que es el arte público. Además, en un revés de la pauta habitual, ve Doofenshmirtz accidente de invención en el patio delantero. Cuando los muchachos negar su construcción, que luego empieza al monstruo hacia fuera e intenta convencer a Lorenzo hasta llegar a casa y ver a este dispositivo. Él, sin embargo, trata a su de la misma manera que trata a Candace. Esto, desafortunadamente, no tiene la comprensión más Linda de su hija, aun refutando reclamo de Candace que los muchachos estaban construyendo un duplicado del dispositivo en el patio trasero mientras que el uno en el patio delantero estaba sonando y el tabaquismo. ("¿Qué es lo que hace?") Editar Antecedentes Phineas y Ferb tiene un Wiki colección de imágenes relacionados con Linda Flynn. * Durante los créditos de "Superestrellas", un anuncio se emitirá para un álbum recopilatorio The Essential Lindana: sigue siendo divertido .... En el álbum, la canción se anuncia como "remezclado y re-traducido" en los siguientes idiomas: portugués, español, italiano, neerlandés, francés, escoceses, canadienses, alemanes, Navajo, japonés, latín, griego, esperanto, sueco, Rusia, América del cerdo, etiqueta de registro, Samoa, Perro, coreanos, taiwaneses, swahili, búlgaro, irlandés, islandés, australianos, aborígenes, el yiddish, y es de suponer que otros ya que el comercial se corta antes de que "el favorito de todos" el lenguaje puede ser nombrado. ("Etiqueta de registro" puede ser un error de ortografía, desde un lenguaje llamado "tagalo" se habla en Filipinas.) Caroline Rhea, la voz de Linda. * Linda es interpretado por Caroline Rhea, quien describe Linda como tener una cintura grande, curvo, y siempre tratando de mantener el orden. Rea se describe que, como madre de Disney, Linda nunca se asusta o se enoja con Candace diatribas acerca de los planes de su hermano, sólo dice en voz tranquila: "Candace, la miel, creo que estás loca." Rhea ha hecho algunas otras películas de Disney Channel, incluidos los de mamá tengo una cita con un vampiro, y anteriormente fue famosa por su papel como Hilda de Sabrina, la bruja adolescente. * Linda se basa en la hermana de Dan Povenmire. * Tenía una cita con Heinz Doofenshmirtz antes de convertirse en una superestrella. * Se puede ser adicto a la torta. "Robot Rodeo" * Vea La Familia Flynn-Fletcher. * Ella parece fuerte en el Kendo, la espada y el tiro con arco. * puede que se alla casado con un cantante como ella y luego con el papa Imagenes -LindaLawrenceWedding.jpg 830px-Linda Flynn With Cofee-Cup On Hand.jpg Baby Linda.jpg Foto Lindana.JPG Holaaaaaaa si 12.JPG Linda'sGift.png Linda.JPG Linda 23464.JPG Linda con Phineas en brazos.JPG Linda y Candace.JPG Lindana siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png Piso tras Piso 06.png X-Teen Linda.jpg -Mom-2ndDimension.jpg 2nd Dimension Linda.png Lyna.JPG 180px-Saying Hello.JPG 185px-Are You My Mummy02.jpg 185px-Are You My Mummy07.jpg 185px-Are You My Mummy08.jpg 185px-Are You My Mummy16.jpg 185px-Chariot with cup holders.png 185px-GladiatorPhineasandFerb.png 185px-Phineas, Ferb, Reg and Winnie.jpg 185px-Shrugging I don't know.jpg 185px-We wish you a merry christmas 06.jpg 200px-Chariot race through downtown.png 200px-Mummy emcee.jpg 200px-P&F performing Gitchee Gitchee Goo.jpg 200px-Phineas and Ferb in their space suits.jpg 200px-Season 2 smiling.jpg 200px-Secret.png 250px-Rollercoaster promotional image.jpg 350px-Out to Launch title card.jpg 350px-The Best Lazy Day Ever title card.jpg 683px-Escape From Phineas Tower3.jpg 712px-Phineas and his Aglet Awareness Ribbon.jpg 830px-Phineas Noooo.jpg A Nevar 01.png Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Familia Flynn-Fletcher Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Adultos Categoría:Por traducir Categoría:En trabajo Categoría:Lindana Categoría:Novias de Heinz Doofenshmirtz Categoría:Familia Flynn